Pokemon X and Y: Adventure of Kalos
by KrazyKoldKyurem613
Summary: Newly moved to Kalos, Xavier Stevens, a 17 year old who can talk to Pokemon and feels he has no purpose in life is pulled into helping regional Pokemon Professor Augustine Sycamore. Now with a purpose, He decides to go on a Pokemon Journey through Kalos Region. while being accompanied by friends and Pokemon with crazy personalities. Based off of my adventure in Y version.
1. It All Starts with a Fletchling

**A/N: Hey it's me, Krazy. Yeah I bet you all were expecting an update on Paper Luigi: Relics of Royalty but I'm having a huge writer's block with that. I wanna update but I'm at a standstill with that. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. I got Pokemon Y version and beat it a few days ago. IT WAS EPIC! I LOVED MY ADVENTURE I HAD! I then had an epiphany: I should make a fanfic based on my recent adventure! It will have Y Versions storyline but with my few little twists here and there. This is my adventure Hope you enjoy!**

**Pokemon and related characters are copyright to Nintendo and Gamefreak. Along with other game references mentioned. But Xavier (Me), Mom, and Amanda (My best friend) are not! YEAH I'M OWNED BY NINTENDO PEOPLE! (Sarcasm) :D.**

* * *

Pokemon X and Y: Adventures Of Kalos

Chapter 1:

It All Started With A Fletchling

_The Kalos Region..._

_A beautiful land with a plethora of humans and Pokemon. Full of adventure and natural history at every turn, people and Pokemon. Pokemon of all shapes and sizes from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova are abundant everywhere. Alongside the small selection of Kalos Pokemon, Pokemon are more everywhere here than anywhere else._

_New Pokemon Trainers are arising to the chance to beat Kalos own Pokemon League atop Victory Road Mountain Range and earn the title of Kalos Champion. Of course, like all the leagues, they have to earn the regions 8 League Badges as proof of their worth._

_Most people could never achieve this. Only a rare select few people can beat a Pokemon League. It takes courage, friendship, smarts, power, and most of all, strength of heart. All the people who tried and failed lacked this._

_But their was one who had enough heart and claimed the title of Kalos Champion of his own..._

_This is his story..._

It was a beautiful day in Kalos, For mid September at least. A pure blue sky dotted with feathery clouds was interrupted by a small speck of red sticking out amongst the big blue. It was a small red bird Pokemon. With fire red plumage, pale white lower side, four tail feathers, the two center one having white dashes on then forming a V pattern, a small black beak and small black legs and dull talons. This Pokemon is a Fletchling. A Normal/Flying Robin Pokemon.

This Pokemon wasn't a wild one. It was a family pet actually. It was just out for it's mid morning flight. It flapped through some greenery while chirping at Pokemon it passed by. It's flight led it into a small town. Not really a town but a group of homes stuck together into a wall. This was the solitary Vanville Town. The Fletchling flew through the upstairs window of it's home and into a bedroom.

This room had a computer table with books along its shelf and a Windows 8 laptop on the table. Along with a wheely chair. In the opposite side of the room was a large clothes shelf and a large spot full of photos. One of a young boy with long dirty blond hair and brown eyes hugging his mother. Another was the same boy, much older now, in a nice beige suit at Grade 8 graduation with his mother and older sister. Another was in a corner coated in dust, making the picture unseen. A full body mirror was stood beside the clothes/memoir shelf. A fair sized flat screen TV with a brand new Wii U hooked up to it. Plus a small shelf holding a collection of Nintendo games and older systems like a Silver Gamecube, Nintendo 64, and a Super NES.

A bed by the window side had a small navy blue bookshelf behind it. The bed had blue bedsheets draped on it. Actually, not on it, on _someone_. A boy with dark brown hair was peacefully snoozing his morning away, probably because he spent all night playing Pikmin 3 on his Wii U. he rolled around in bed, groaning. Not from the sunlight leaking through his window, but from a dream.

_I was in a void of darkness. It was silent except for wind quietly blowing all around me. Other than the wind I could hear my own breathing and my heartbeat._

"_Hello?" I called out to the void. No response. I decided to try to walk in hopes of finding something. I started to walk forward, only to hear more wind._

"_Helooooooooo?" I called out again. As soon as my call out stopped the wind suddenly died down. This was starting to really creep me out. Then bright blue eyes shone from the darkness with white pupils. Along with heavy breathing. I was shaking now._

"_Mas...the...time...soon...h..e...l...p...m...e...m y...cho...ne..." It choked out to me. I was still shaking in terror. "P-pardon?" I stuttered. The eyes stared and breathed more ragged breathes._

"_Puh...puh...ple...ase...pain...life...drain.i...n. g...wo..rl.d...dest..ruct...ion...is...nigh...sa.. ve I..t...muh...muh...mas...ter...yo...u...are t.h..e...c...h...o...s...e..n..." It croaked out again._

"_S-s-saved?" I squeaked out. "W-what can I do?" I asked it. "a-and who are you?" I added. More heavy breathing._

"_I...I...I...am..."_

"CHEEERP! CHEEEEEERP!"

PECK! PECK! PECK! PECK!

"OWWWW!"

I was rudely awakened from that lucid dream by our pet Fletchling, Ruben pecking me in the face. Ruben does this _every freakin' time_ I sleep in. So I never get some sleep! "Cm'on Ruben! Stop doing that! I like sleeping in you know!" I persuaded him. He huffed and ruffled his feathers a bit.

"_Too bad! You know your mother hates it! So if you won't do it, I'll be your cuckoo alarm! So suck it up and get up lazybones!" _He squawked in my pace then started to preen his wing feathers.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, Then suddenly threw my blanket off of me. The blue blanket draped on Ruben, who let out a surprised chirp.

"_HEY! Xavier! You butthead! I just fixed my feathers up! Now they're all ruffled! Why did you do that!?" _He squawked.

I smirked. "Now you know how I feel when you wake me up early!" I answered while I stretched my muscles out. Ruben grumbled under his breath. Then flew off. He stopped mid flight and turned and looked back at me.

"_By the way, your mother's making some sandwiches for breakfast so you better get a move on or I'll eat yours!" _ he cackled, then flew off. I stuck my tongue out at him in response.

This is just a normal morning for me. I should introduce myself. My name is Xavier Stevens. I'm 17 and I have an insane height (which makes many people jealous) of 6'06. I have shaggy dark brown hair, sorta in the same messy style as Link's from the Legend of Zelda series but not blonde. My hair used to be dirty blond, but darkened over a few years. I also have deep brown eyes too. I have a fair nose, not a crooked one or a geeky fat one. I also have pretty straight pearly whites, which never needed any braces or anything done to fix them really. All in all, I'm a pretty normal person...

…...Ok, that's the understatement of the century. I would be a normal person, except for one thing: I can _understand_ Pokémon. I'll be completely honest, I don't really know where I picked that skill up. People say that the skill comes from understanding a Pokemon desires in their heart. But it's strange because I never ever done much with Pokémon in person. The only Pokemon I've ever been around was annoying Ruben and mom's Rhyhorn, Rylas.

Anyways, I walked over to my window by my bed and had a look outside. It was a nice clear day outside. This was my third day here in Kalos region. Yeah I lived in Kanto for a while until mom... never mind. Don't wanna talk about _that_. But she decided to come back to her home region of Kalos with me.

I'm not the only child in my family. I have a older sister, but she's attending a university in some other region from what I know. I haven't seen her for about a month now. My father on the other hand...forget about him.

"Hey sweetie! Did Ruben get you up?" I heard my mother call me from downstairs. "Yeah, Ruben got me up!" I called back downstairs. "Ok! Just making sure! Your sandwich is ready!" She responded. "okay! I'm coming!" I called back again. I was about to leave when someone was calling me from outside.

"Hey! New neighbor!" a girl's voice called. I looked out my window to see a girl with long dirty blonde hair at the windowsill across from me, waving. "Yeah what?" was my blunt reply. She didn't obviously care about how blunt it was.

"I'm Amanda! Nice to meetcha'! What's your name?" She said with a smile. Okay, I hate meeting new people. Usually I try to lose them and don't even introduce myself, but this was inevitable. She would meet me eventually. Probably during a neighborhood party or something.

"Xavier" I introduced. She nodded her head. "Cool name!" She spoke. I just stared at her for a moment, until I remembered breakfast. "Sorry but I have to go and have breakfast" I told her. She understood. "Alrighty! See ya soon!" She said her goodbye then closed her window. I sighed, then walked downstairs.

* * *

I walked downstairs and into my Kitchen/Living room. My living room had a striped red couch, a cream colored coffee table, a gas powered fireplace with a huge flatscreen TV in the wall above it. A small bookshelf in the wall adjacent from the TV. Mom's bedroom doorway is beside the TV too. The Kitchen was small. It had a gas oven, a small counter top, a silver sink, a dishwasher, ans some cupboards above it all. Mom was in the kitchen cutting the crust off my sandwich. HEY! I hate having crust on my sandwich! I'm just picky like that!

"Morning sweetie" Mom greeted with a heartwarming smile which always washes my worries away.

Mom was tall, like me. She had long brown hair, and has blue eyes. She was wearing a gray shirt and blue jeans along with a jacket tied around her waist. My Mom was a famous Rhyhorn racer back in Kanto. She found Rylas with a major leg injury and took care of him. Eventually, when Rylas' leg healed up, they participated in Rhyhorn Racing and won. From there on out she won many races, became famous, met my father, got married, and had my sister, than they had me. But now we moved to Kalos so mom could get away from paparazzi and...personal matters we _both_ would rather not talk about. But yeah my mom is awesome. I _definitely_ took after her.

"Hey mom" I greeted back. I walked over to the counter top that had my peanut butter sandwich on a plate. "Thanks mom! It looks delicious!" I complemented as I picked up my plate. I bit into my sandwich, savoring its soft, peanut buttery taste in my mouth.

"Your welcome" She said. As I bit into my sandwich more, Ruben flew onto the back of the couch and tried to sneak up on Xavier from behind in a attempt to steal his sandwich. But Xaviers Mom saw him.

"Forget about it Ruben!" She scolded. I jumped in surprise and turned around to see a "innocent" Ruben chirping and acting innocent. I groaned. "Bugger off Ruben! You can have the crust mom cut off from the bread" I told him. He huffed and flew over to the plate on the counter that had sticks of crust that mom cut from the bread, Ruben started pecking and nipping the crust off piece by piece.

"He did threaten to eat my sandwich earlier. I should've seen that coming." I told mom about Ruben's threat upstairs. She shook her head then sipped at a Oran Berry smoothie she blended up for herself.

"So honey, who were you talking to upstairs earlier?" she asked me. I looked up at mom. "Oh just a girl next door" I simply replied. As I finished my sandwich off. Mom looked at me. "You mean Amanda?" She corrected me. My eyes widened.

"How did you know?" I asked, now curious to how my mother knew Amanda before I did. "I met our neighbors in Vanville yesterday. They are all very nice people. I think you'll like Amanda. She's into games like you too!"Mom explained. Okay, Amanda seemed annoying at first, but now based on what mom's explained, I'm definitely curious.

"Well, anyways, I feel like playing something upstairs so I'll be up here If you need me!" I told mom, than ran upstairs. "Ok honey! I'll be outside, working o n my garden" Xavier's mom answered back.

She then sighed and placed her empty smoothie glass in the sink and turned the tap on to fill the glass up and let it soak.

"Xavier still isn't used to this place yet" she talked to herself. "But at least he's not with his father anymore. That man has done enough to us..." She mused as she finished cleaning out the smoothie cup. She then placed the smoothie cup away in the shelf then walked outside and closed the door.

* * *

"Crap sake! I hate those freaking Territorial Oaks! Always nearly knocking Ness out!" I couldn't help but vent my hate for Territorial Oaks. I was playing Earthbound on my Virtual Console on my Wii U I downloaded a few days ago. I was being hounded by walking oak tree monsters in Peaceful Rest Valley called Territorial Oaks. They have a stupid tendency to go kamikaze whenever you beat them, doing a crap ton of damage! You see why I hate them?

**The Territorial Oak attacks! 19 HP worth of damage!**

**Ness attacks! SMAAAAASH! 187 HP worth of damage!**

"UH OH!" I said. Normally SMAAAASH! attacks are my best friend, but I only had 5 HP left, and I accidentally triggered the Territorial Oak's Kamikaze ability earlier than I needed to.

**The Territorial Oak burst into flames!**

**217 HP worth of damage to Ness!**

**Ness collapsed!**

**Ness lost the battle...**

"AWWWW! Third time in a row!" I complained to myself. I watched the game over screen with a ghostly Ness in a spotlight talking to the god person the revives you every time you lose. As I skipped through the dialogue, seeing it enough times now, Ruben flew upstairs and landed beside me.

"_Hey Xavier! Playing Earthbound?" _He chirped to me. "Yeah. Can't seem to get past those Territorial Oaks!" I humored him. He shook his head and looked at the screen. Ness was revived and standing on first floor of Twoson Department Store.

"_Again? That stinks!" _he vouched for me. Yeah Ruben can be annoying at times, but we are good friends for sure.

"_But It can't be as bad as the Ramblin' Evil Mushrooms right?" _He joked. My eyes widened. "Dude! Don't remind me!" I pleaded. Next to Territorial Oaks, Ramblin' Evil Mushrooms are a nightmare.

"_Heheheheh ok Xav bud! I won't bug you about that time! But you seemed a bit steamed about this. You should take a break." _Ruben advised. I took a deep breath.

"I guess I should..." I reluctantly agreed. Ruben nodded. I phoned dad on Earthbound, saved the game, and turned the Wii U and the TV off.

"Ok, lets go outside" I said. Ruben flew onto my shoulder as I stepped down the stairs, and opened my front door. I walked outside and took a breath of fresh air.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Good beginning? You like it? Drop in a review! I love them!**

**Oh! here's some trivia!**

**1. My name isn't Xavier but something else. Obviously I would be breaking the rules on here if I told you guys! Same with Amanda! Besides, I don't want you guys finding me on Facebook.**

**2. I don't have a Wii U or Pikmin 3...yet. But because I do in Y version, I made it part of the story.**

**3. I don't have Earthbound on Virtual Console. But I do have a online emulator file at .**

**4. I HATE TERRITORIAL OAKS AND RAMBLIN' EVIL MUSHROOMS!**

**Anyways I'll be updating soon! See ya for now!**


	2. Kuja The Froakie

**A/N: Okay! Krazy here! I'm here with the next chapter! Not really much to say right now. I'm just here with the next chapter. I'm now doing Question and Answering! I answer all questions reviewers asked me so...ask away after each chapter!**

**Q/A: Questions Reviewers asked me!**

**Wasabi's Question: **Are you going to try to strictly follow the game or add your own original twists?

**My answer: **I will add my own twists! Never liked things straight forward! P.S. I reviewed myself out of curiosity. I wondered if I could review my own story so I said a typical good review comment and tried it out. It worked of course! :D

**Pokemon is copyright to Nintendo and Gamefreak. Other game references belong to their respective owners. Me, Amanda, and my mom belong to nobody. The Billabong T-shirt brand belongs to themselves of course.**

* * *

Pokemon X and Y: Adventure of Kalos

Chapter 2:

Kuja The Froakie

It was still a nice sunny day with fluffy clouds outside. As soon as I stepped outside, Ruben took flight and flew onto the grass. Ruben started to peck at the ground. I couldn't help but laugh at his natural behavior. He looked up and glared with a worm in his mouth.

"_Shut it Xav! I need worms! They're soooo juicy..." _he droned as he gulped down his worm and dug his beak into the ground to find more. I smiled and shook my head at him in amusement. My front yard was smaller than the one I had in Kanto. It was fine cut grass surrounded by a stone wall. In the corner of the yard was a big play mat and Rylas sprawled across it asleep. He was having a lazy day out in the sun. Mom was tending her garden to my right and was planting flower seeds in the soft soil. Surrounded by a small border of stones.

I walked over to Rylas, who was still snoozing away on this nice warm day. Rylas is a quiet Rhyhorn who would prefer sticking around mom than me. He doesn't seem to take a liking to me for some reason. He's nice enough to let me ride him, but doesn't let me do much with him. He hasn't done much since mom stopped racing so he mostly sleeps his days away.

"Hey big fella! You've slept long enough! Geddup!" I announced as I poked his shoulder plates a little. He grumbled and rolled onto his other side, facing away from me.

"Come on lazybones! I don't sleep my entire day away! I get up and do something! You should too!" I kept pestering him. Finally, he opened his eyes and got up.

"_What do you want Xavier?" _Rylas grumbled out. Wow. Geez. Someone hates being woken up "early" more than I do. "Geez, don't get your shit in a twist dude! You slept in, and you look bored. Wanna do something?" I asked him. He grunted.

"_There's nothing to do! Leave me alone and let me sleep!" _he loudly requested. This caught me moms attention. She walked over to Rylas and started to pet him.

"What did he want Xavier?" mom asked me. Yeah mom knows I can talk to and understand Pokemon.

"He was sorta being grumpy and doesn't want to do anything." I explained to mom. She nodded and started rubbing his bare skin under his shoulder armor. He started to make a rumbly purr noise. Mom knew why.

"He's not really grumpy. He just wants to race again like he used to." she explained his feelings to me. Rylas nodded and nudged mom with his nose horn. Mom laughed.

"I know you want to race sweetie, But we need to make a track first. You want to help?" She asked him. His eye widened. He then got up, knocking mom on the ground. He stomped over to her and started licking her with his soft tongue.

"_YES! YES! LETS MAKE THE TRACK PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEAAAASSSE!?" _He pleaded to mom, acting very different from his normal silent type personality.

"Okay, okay! Silly! Lets go make it. She then got on him and they started to walk away. Mom signaled him to stop. She then turned around and looked at me.

"I'll be at the backyard forest okay honey?" She explained to me. "Okay mom!" I answered back. She nodded and signaled Rylas to turn right and go through the main gate. Ruben, who I've forgotten about, saw mom leave.

"_Hey! Xavier's mom, don't leave without meeeeeeee!" _he squawked with exasperation, then flew off after her. I sighed. Looks like I'm alone for a while. There's nothing really going on outside now. So I guess I'll go back inside. I was about to go back upstairs when I saw a flyer on the kitchen table that caught my eye. I picked it up and read the front.

**Santalune City Secondary School**

**The best School for academic success in Central Kalos!**

**Enroll your child in our school for ensured success in life! **

**We also have the best in child discipline!**

I couldn't help but tear up seeing this. There was no way in _hell_ I'll ever go there. I know mom wouldn't send me there without a reason, but...I don't think I could stand going there! _EVER!_

I ran back upstairs and into my bedroom. As soon as I came in I flopped on my bed and wanted to cry. But I toughed it out.

"What am I going to do with my life..?" I contemplated. I had to go to a school full of nagging teachers, I don't know what I want to do after school, I have no friends here, I never had any friends in Kanto really, I'm really...really...lost. purposeless too. I don't like my life the way it is. I have to do something about it, and soon.

I heard knocking on the door downstairs and froze. It couldn't be mom, she has everything she needs for the Race Track in the backyard forest, I was still in my PJ's, and it's embarrassing when someone come's here and sees me wearing them.

"I'm coming! Hold on a moment!" I answered the door knocker outside. I quickly wiped away the tears that were almost forming in my eyes and ran over to my bedroom shelf to swap clothes.

I decided to wear some navy blue jeans with one of my Billabong T-shirts depicting The word Billabong made out of letters in different fonts, like letters you cut out of magazines to use in ransom notes.

After my change, I waled up to the door and opened it. I saw my new neighbor Amanda wearing jeans and a white shirt with a pink scarf around her neck. Besides her was another girl about Amanda's age with fancy hot pink shoe-sandal-things, (don't know girl styled shoes) short-shorts, hot pink shirt, a hot pink/white purse strapped around her shoulder, brown hair in a fancy indescribable style and green eyes.

Besides them was another girl a bit older than them with black knee socks, a red skirt, a sleeveless black shirt, a reddish purse strapped over her shoulder, blond hair strapped into a long ponytail, and blue eyes.

"Hello?" I greeted my door knocking group. "Hi!" Amanda greeted cheerfully. "Hello!" The blond girl greeted formally with a smile.

"HAI THERE!" the overly bubbly brunette screamed.

"HOLY SHAT!" I screamed out of impulse. As soon as I finished saying that, I was scared into prompting to slam the door in fright. I backed up against the door and took a few deep breaths.

"Scared the shit outta me" I said, breathless. While getting my breath back, I put my ear against the door to see if my pants pissing visitors were still outside.

"Shauna! What the heck! That's not how you greet your new neighbor!" the ponytail girl ( I'm guessing) scolded.

"What? I did that with you Serena! You didn't freak out!" Shauna shot back. Serena sighed and shook her head.

"You probably scared Xavier off now! Good job Shauna, good job!" Amanda congratulated Shauna with sarcasm.

"Hey! Leave me alone Pinky! I was excited to meet him, okay?" Shauna defended herself.

"Sigh...Just don't do it again okay?" Serena asked her. Shauna became crestfallen.

"Aww, okay..." she promised.

I knew they were about to knock on the door again so I stood back up. Just in time to hear them knocking again. I opened the door to see their sheepish faces again. I crossed my arms. And gave a glare.

"What do you three want with me? To soil myself?" I asked them. They still had their sheepish smiles on them, but they didn't really respond.

"Well?" I asked again. They were starting to sweat and freak out. Amanda was the first to answer my question.

"Weeeeeeeell...heheh...we were gonna ask you to join up with us and meet all of us!" Amanda explained to me. Wait a minute...us? There are more of them? Damn! I never like meeting lots of people. But...They probably live near me...so I'm going to meet them eventually. Might as well do it now.

"Uhhh...Ok I guess? But please...don't SCARE THE SHIT OUTTA ME!" I shouted the last part, scaring them to hell and back.

"What was that for?" Shauna whined. "_That_, Shauna my friend, was my revenge for earlier" I laughed. Revenge is _always_ best served cold.

"Wait...how did you know Shauna's name?" Serena questioned with an eyebrow.

"You people are louder than you think. I could hear you three through the door"I humored them. They were surprised, then really embarrassed.

"Anyways, You remember me from about an hour ago." Amanda asked me. I nodded. "Amanda right?" I answered she smiled. "Yeah! Nice to meet you in person!" She greeted me. Next Serena walked up to me.

"Hello, My name is Serena. But you probably already know that. Nice to meet you anyways." She introduced herself, then held her hand out to shake. I know how to be formal myself so I shook her hand and nodded.

"And I'm Shauna! Sorry for scaring you earlier" Shauna greeted and apologized to me.

"Xavier's my name." I introduced myself. Serena and Shauna nodded while Amanda already knew from earlier, so she didn't.

"C'mon then! Let's go guys!" Shauna said, laced with excitement, then ran off. Serena shook her head.

"Shauna...geez. She never sits still. I'll catch up with you guys! See ya!" She said, then ran off after Shauna to slow her down.

"So...where are we exactly going Amanda?" I asked, completely lost at what was going on.

"Aquacorde Town. It's where we always meet since there isn't really much of a place to meet here" Amanda gave me the rundown. I nodded to show I was keeping up.

"Okay, so let's go! We shouldn't keep them waiting" Amanda asked me. I nodded. I ran back inside, grabbed my house key, and locked the door up.

"Okay, I'm all set!" I said. Amanda was at the garden entrance. She waved her hand, beckoning me to follow.

* * *

"So Xav, where are you from?" Amanda asked me with curiosity. "and, _how_ the _heck_ did you get so insanely tall?

"Okay, 1, Xav? Seriously? I never got a nickname really. 2, I used to here in Kalos as a kid a really long time ago, but we moved to Kanto. But we had...problems there, so we moved back here to Kalos. 3, I _really_ don't know how I got so tall exactly." I explained. Amanda didn't say anything. She was probably just taking in everything I said to her.

"So how far is Aquacorde Town anyways?" I asked. Amanda looked up at me with a blank look. I guess I broke her out of her thoughts.

"OH! It's a short walk there, up this nature trail, straight ahead." Amanda pointed out to me. I saw the dark green roofs of some buildings ahead. Amanda ran ahead.

"Wait up!" I asked her as I broke into a run after her. I easily caught up to her with my long legs. She was at the entrance, which was like a alleyway between buildings.

"Xav, Welcome to Aquacorde Town!" Amanda...well...welcomed me. I started to take in the view in front of me.

Light brown brick buildings with green roofs was what made this town. They were all knit together pretty tight, with the exception of the main rod that lead up to a grand bridge across a sparkling blue river. Heading west, probably coming from the coastal part of Kalos. Me and Amanda were standing on a high up pavilion, with steps leading down to a bunch of shops and other businesses. Wind started to pick up here, blowing into my face. The cool touch of my face against the wind was refreshing for a warm day.

"Heeeey! Amanda! Xavier! Over here!" Shauna shouted to us from a table with Serena, a big guy, and a short kid with big orange hair.

"There they are!" Amanda exclaimed, them ran over to them and took her spot with them. I followed her, and took the last spot at the six seater table.

"Hey Xavier! Amanda! You guys made it!" Shauna greeted us. Serena nodded with a smile. The big guy stood up and held his hand out to me.

"Everyone, this is Xavier!" Serena introduced me. I started to get shy and blushed.

"Wow...Shauna's description was spot on! You really are a giant!" The big guy across me complemented. Speaking of which, he was wearing orange shorts, a black shirt that had a light blue Vanillite on it, and a shoulder bag. He had black eyes, a weird haircut with spiky hairdo.

"This is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves, and..." Serena introduced Tierno to me then trailed off. She was looking at the last friend I have to meet.

This kid was probably the youngest out of all of us. He wore black jeans, a gray-ish green shirt, a lime colored backpack, one of those new Holo Casters around his neck. He has gray eyes and that eye catching dome shaped orange hair.

"This is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy." Serena finished. I could tell he was very shy. He started to edge away from me and closer to Tierno. Another reason to hate my height.

"All right! Nice to meetcha'!" Tierno said with a big silly grin. "You know, It'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames." Tierno proposed his idea, still having that goofy grin plastered on his face. Tierno looked over to me. "Can I call you X-Meister?" He asked me.

"...Wha?" I spoke.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! He's a Lil' X for sure!" Shauna screamed at Tierno, Scaring him into blocking his ears. Actually, she scared _all_ of us into covering our ears really.

"Shauna! What did we tell you earlier?" Amanda reminded. Shauna became sheepish and covered her hands over her mouth.

"...oops" Shauna spoke through her hands.

"Anyways, What do you think Trevor? What should we nickname Xavier?" Shauna asked Trevor, who jumped really high out of his seat, startled. Someone was in Dreamland with Kirby...

"What? You want me to nickname someone I just met?!" Trevor replied, flabbergasted. "Shauna, you really shouldn't put people on the spot like this." He scolded Shauna. Wow. Shauna really get in shit a lot.

"Well...how about something low key? Maybe...something like Big X. _Seriously_? _Big X_? Reeeeeeal _low_ key Big T...

"Okay Xavier, decide what you would like to be called by-" Serena couldn't finish.

"Wait! I called him Xav earlier! Count that in too!" Amanda interrupted. Serena nodded.

"Okay what will it be?" Serena asked me. I was thinking about it already. X-Meister? No Way! Lil X? Do I look little? Big-X? Sure I'm big but...nah. Xav...for some reason, I liked being called Xav. I really don't know why, but I like being called that!

"Xav. I would like to be called Xav!" I announced to everyone.

"Xav? Alright! That fits you! I'm sure we're all gonna be great friends, So I'll call you that too!" Shauna told me with a grin.

"Yeah! It fits you pretty good, actually" Serena complemented me, making me feel red in the face again.

"Hey! Can we see the Pokemon now? I wanna meet my new partner soooon!" Shauna started to beg Tierno. Tierno started to laugh a bit. Tierno has Pokemon on him? And he's giving one to Shauna? Cool. I always loved seeing new Pokemon, they just...are interesting, and I get to talk to them too.

Speaking of talking to them, My group of friends shouldn't find out I can talk to Pokemon. Don't wanna be a walking translator.

"I know! I felt the same way when me and Trevor got our Pokemon! I hope you feel the same way we did!" Tierno hoped while Trevor nodded. Tierno got out of his seat and backed up to the back of a nearby building. Then he reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out three typical red and white Pokeballs.

"Alrighty! This is the first Pokemon I got!" He pressed the button on the Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside.

The Pokemon was a small spiky squirrel creature with green spikes on its head, brown fur on its face, a pink nose, round black eyes, a small buck tooth sticking out of it's mouth, small furry body, small clawed arms, clawed feet, and a tail. I recognized it as a Chespin, a Grass type Pokemon rarely found here in Kalos.

"Here's the second!" Tierno Announced and released the second Pokemon.

This Pokemon was a small, yellow fur fox with a poofy tail tipped in red fur, a small wet button nose on its face, cute little eyes, big ears with red fur growing from them. This was a Fennekin, another rare Fire Type Pokemon in Kalos.

"This is the last!" Tierno Announced, then released the final Pokemon, which I was immediately interested in for sure.

This small Pokemon was a light blue big eyed frog with slick wet skin, white coated ball tip fingers, a white scarf made of bubbles, two white bubbles on its nose, and curious yellow eyes with black pupils.

This was a Froakie, a Water Type that was once again, rare in Kalos.

"That's all! Pick one everybody! Including you Xav!" Tierno offered us those-wait...me? I came here not just for a friend meeting but a Pokemon too?...Mom'll wonder where the heck I got a Pokemon, but...I'm 17. I have a right to choose one and the responsibility too.

"Xav! You should get first pick!" Shauna offered me to go first. I nodded and walked up to the trio of Pokemon who took notice of me as soon as I drew near.

"_Ooooh a human! Must be one of the one's Tierno caught us for! Hope he picks me!" _The Chespin hoped, not realizing I can understand him.

"_EEEEEEK! A TRAINER! PICKMEPICKMEPICKME!" _The really hyper Fennekin squealed and hopped around on one spot.

"_A Trainer...Please don't choose me...I don't wanna be caught and trained..." _The Froakie cried and pleaded to me. The poor guy. I couldn't stand seeing him so down on himself. But he reminds me of...me. He looks like me on a bad day. I had to help him! I walked over to the teary eyed Froakie, who cried even more when he saw me in front of him. I sat down beside him.

"Why are you crying little guy?" I asked him. He sobbed some more, and sniffled.

"_Because, I'm afraid I'll be a failure of a Pokemon! I...I can't battle!...It's too scary...!" _The Froakie sobbed more. Uh-oh. That's not good. This Froakie has a fear of battling. He's afraid of getting himself hurt.

"Look, It's okay, little guy. I'll show you what battles are like! Sure, it's painful and all, but your much stronger than you look. You won't die from one hit. I'm sure you can do it!" I whispered to him with assurance. He nodded, taking everything in, then snapped his head back up with a look of disbelief.

"_You can understand me?!" _he said, in denial. I nodded. "Yeah I can understand you. But don't tell anyone. I want it to be a secret. Too personal for me. I asked him. He nodded and wiped the tears out of his eyes with his arm.

"_So...uhh...you're choosing me?" _Froakie made sure. I nodded. "Yeah I'm choosing you, buddy!" I spoke with a smile and lifted him in the air. He was nervous for a moment and tried to squirm, but he stopped, and slowly broke into a smile.

"Great choice Xav! You two look great~!" Amanda complemented us. Froakie looked over at me.

"_Aren't you going to give me a name?" _he said, curious. A name? Didn't think he would want a name.

"A name?" I repeated. _"Yeah! From what I saw, trainers would sometimes give their Pokemon they caught a name, and I've always wanted a name, so please name me!" _he requested.

Ok, he's pretty unique, so he needs a special name that suits him...

Bubbles? Nah, too original...

Splash? That too...

A strange name...

A special name...

I got thinking of strange characters from video games. Then it struck me like lightning. I never really ever played a Final Fantasy game, but I was looking into some one time and I got looking into Final Fantasy IX (9 if you can't read Roman Numerals) and I thought of one name: Kuja. I know he was a villain, but I always loved that name. Kuja actually suits my new friend here.

Yes, Kuja the Froakie.

"Kuja. I'll name you Kuja!" I dubbed my Froakie. His mouth was agape. "Uhh...you want me to name you something else?" I asked him. It's not really my right to give him a name he doesn't like.

"_Yes! Yesyesyes! I love it! Thank You soooooooo much!" _he happy spazzed, then hugged me. I hugged him back

"Awwwww! He really likes you Xav!" Shauna fawned over Kuja's cute happiness.

"Okay then! Who's next?" Serena asked. Oh! I'll take a wild guess what Shauna will take...

"FENNEKIN! SOOOOOOO CUTE! I'M TOTALLY TAKING YOU!" Shauna squealed and death hugged the (once) happy Fennekin, who was turning blue in the face from a lack of oxygen.

"I guess that leaves me with Chespin! I hoped to have Chespin anyways!" Serena said and picked up the last of the trio, who was happy just to take anybody.

"Okay! We all got Pokemon! They love their owners too!" Amanda said. Wait...we _all? _Amanda has a Pokemon too? Didn't know.

"Okay! Now that we all have Pokemon...Xavier" Tierno looked at me. "Yeah Tierno?" I responded.

"I got a letter from professor Sycamore. He told me to give it to you. Along with this." Tierno said, then held out a letter with my name on it, and a red device separated with a Pokeball pattern through the middle.

"This is a Kalos Pokedex. We all have one from the professor, So he asked me to give you this one!" Tierno explained with his goofy smile on him. I took the letter and the Kalos Pokedex. I looked at the Pokedex for a button, and accidentally pressed the center of the Pokeball pattern, starting it up. It opened up into a holographic screen.

"**This is Pokedex: Kalos Version 5.0. Please, Xavier Stevens, smile for you're picture."** It droned. Wait,...how does it know my name?

"...WHA?" I could only say as it took a picture of me with my questioning look.

SNAP!

"**Beautiful shot Xavier! You look gorgeous!"** The Pokedex droned and showed me my really dumb picture.

"OH GOD!" I said. Everyone started to laugh and giggle when they saw my "beautiful" picture. Kuja started laughing too. I made me...happy seeing him laugh. Probably because he was so sad earlier.

"All right! We're done with our errand for the professor. I...guess me and Trev's will go look for Pokemon. Let's go Trev's!" Tierno explained what he and "Trev's" will be doing next.

Tierno got up and walked away to the main road to Route 2. "Trev's" said nothing, go up, and followed Tierno.

"So anyways, In case you didn't know, many kid's are chosen to carry a Pokedex and go on a adventure. But you're mom will definitely need to know, so you should deliver it." Serena explained. I nodded and got up. I ran to the entrance to go to the racetrack. Kuja hopped onto my shoulder and nodded. So I kept going.

"Xav wait!" Shauna screamed and ran up to me. GOD DAMMIT WHAT NOW?!

"Your gonna be my opponent in my Pokemon battling debut!" She ordered me. Kuja started shivering and shaking in fright on my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay! Shauna chose Fennekin! You got an advantage! Plus, Fennekin's not good at battling too, so he's probably a bit nervous too." I comforted him. He stopped shaking a bit and nodded.

"Okay Lil' Fennekin! It's our first battle! Let's win it with style!" Shauna said and struck a pose. Fennekin ran in front of her and prepared itself for battle.

"Okay Kuja! Let's do this!" I cheered him on! He was shaking a lot as he slowly got into position out on my side of the battle.

"_Don't be scared, don't be scared, you can do this Kuja, you can do it..." _Kuja calmed himself down and got into a battle position with determination.

"Okay, let's go Lil' Fennekin! Use Tail Whip! Shauna ordered. Fennekin jumped in front of Froakie and turned around and started to wag its tail cutely.

"Don't look Kuja! It's to let your guard down!" I ordered him, who covered his eyes to not be mesmerized by Fennekin's alluring tail.

"Now, use Ember!" Shauna gave another order. OH MAN. Even if it's not very effective, it will still be hot and scary for Kuja. Gotta think! I did a project on Froakie's in Grade 9 Science class, so I remember some of their moves. For Kuja's level, he could know Tackle, and Growl, and something else...what the hell was it?...AHAH! Bubble! They know Bubble! A perfect counter to the Ember attack!

Fennekin jumped into the air and fired a barrage of orange-red hot coals at Kuja at quick speed.

"Kuja! Counter the Ember with your Bubble attack! Quickly!" I rushed him. Kuja was scared out of his mind, then he must've thought what I'm thinking. With a croak of agreement, he jumped back and breathed out a swarming mass of bubbles that caught the Embers and destroyed them, creating some smoke in the air.

"YEAH! Good job Kuja! See? Battles aren't horrible! As long as you have me, you'll be just fine!" I assured him. Kuja jumped around and pumped is hand in the air. He was having fun! Not cowering in fear! He likes battling!

"Darn! I thought we had him! Xav's better than we thought Fennekin!" Shauna said to Fennekin, who was saddened that his attack failed to reach Kuja.

"Kuja use Bubble again!" I ordered Kuja again, who happily complied by spewing another cloud of bubbles at Fennekin.

"Dodge it Fennekin!" Shauna ordered. Fennekin jumped to the side of the bubbles, which harmlessly popped into nothing.

"Kuja, use Tackle on Fennekin! Then use Bubble!" I ordered my finishing attack. Kuja ran into a unprepared Fennekin with his shoulder, which sent Fennekin flying onto the ground.

"Oh no! My Lil' Fennekin!" Shauna cried out. But Kuja wasn't finished. He then inhaled some air, then spat out lots of bubbles at Fennekin, which popped into painful stings to Fennekin. When the attack was finished, Fennekin was knocked out on the ground.

"Awwww no! We lost!" Shauna whined. "My poor Lil' Fennekin!" She sadly spoke as she returned Fennekin to his Pokeball and put it in her purse.

"YEAH! We won Kuja!...Kuja?" I celebrated, but stopped when I saw Kuja a bit worried.

"_Is...is Fennekin gonna be ok Xavier?" _he asked me with worry. I nodded.

"Don't worry. When a Pokemon is knocked out in battle, they just can't battle anymore. They rest up, or get a quick healing a a Pokemon Center, which are rest stops for Trainers, then they're all better for their next battle!" I gave Kuja the rundown to how after Pokemon Battles work. He looked a lot calmer now.

"_Whew...ok that's good. But...That battle was fun! I see why Pokemon do it all the time!" _he realized with a grin. I laughed with him. Until a beeping stopped us. It was coming from the Pokedex.

**Battle Between: Xavier VS. Shauna**

**Winner: Xavier**

**You Win: $500.00**

"What was that?" I asked Shauna.

"Oh that? That's the Pokedex Money System! Every time you win, you take a certain amount from the trainer you beat's Pokedex Money, which is a substitute for normal money. Mainly trainers use it. So what happened was since you beat us, you took $500 dollars from us and added it to your money account" Shauna explained it. My own money bank? Cool. So that's what it does.

"Anyways, You're an amazing trainer Xav! Have you battled before?" She asked me with...amazement. Surprisingly, no. Dad never had any Pokemon, and mom never trained Rylas much for battles, just for racing. I shook my head no. Shauna was even more amazed that I never did any battles.

"Kuja looks okay, so he doesn't really need any healing right?" Shauna asked me. I looked at Kuja for an answer. He shook his head. "Nope, he's fine" I answered for him. Okay, now that everything's done and over with, I gotta get to mom and deliver the letter.

"That was a good battle, but I gotta hurry and deliver the letter to mom! See ya guys!" I said my good byes.

"Say Hi to you mom for me!" Shauna told me as I ran through the exit back into Route 1 with Kuja resting on my shoulder.

Shauna sat back down at the table. "So guys, did you see the battle?" She asked Serena and Amanda. They both nodded.

"Yeah! You and Fennekin did your best, but Xavier and Kuja were just too good! It's like they battled before!" Serena noticed. Amanda nodded in agreement. She then got determined.

"I'm _definitely_ battling him next...and I wont lose!..." Amanda vowed.

* * *

"_I can't believe I thought battles were horrible! Those were awesome! I loved that battle!" _Kuja rambled in delight to me, while I just laughed at his new love for battling, It was just really funny to me, in my opinion.

"Well, I'm glad you like battling now!" I said. I really was glad for his sake. He was a scared and lost just because of a fear. But because of my help, he overcame that fear. Good to see I did a good deed for someone.

"_So Xavier, whats your mother like? Is she nice? Or is she...you know?" _Kuja asked me the last part with a bit of worry. I rubbed the back of his head.

"Mom's a nice person. She's kind, and very understanding of anything. She's loves Pokemon, so don't worry much! She'll like you." I described mom to Kuja, who stopped worrying and kept walking along beside me.

I saw a small dirt path coming off the main road, leading off into the tall forest near my house. This was definitely the road to mom's custom Rhyhorn racetrack.

"Okay Kuja, this way!" I lead him down the dirt path in front of me. He nodded and hopped ahead of me. I followed him down the dark path into the thick forest ahead.

As soon as Xavier and Kuja went down the path, Amanda and another Pokemon walked (floated, for the Pokemon's case) down the main road to Vanville Town and saw the dirt path too.

"I don't remember this path! Where does this go? You know what? Let's going to check it out!" She decided for herself, them ran down the path into the forest. She then turned around.

"Over here Falia! Let's go!" She directed the small Pokemon.

"Fla! Fla!" The small Pokemon squeaked, then flew down the dirt road with it's fair sized ears over to Amanda.

The forest I was walking in was really thick, with the trees extending high into the sky and blocking out the sunlight. Because of the lack of sunshine, the forest was dark here, there, everywhere. Except...straight ahead.

"Climb up Kuja" I ordered Kuja. He nodded and jumped up in the air...and right over me and into the next area.

"A bit too high Kuja!" I warned him.

"WHAT THE-?!" somebody screamed ahead Making me blanch. That was mom screaming!

"OH GOD! MOM I'M COMING!" I shouted ahead, then ran out of the dark forest and into a sunny clearing. This clearing had a somewhat made racetrack of winding roads leading over a small river, a big hill, then back to a small starting line. At the starting line was Rylas, and mom on the ground with a knocked out Kuja on top of her. Plus Ruben pecking at Kuja.

"HEY! Ruben, don't peck at Kuja!" I scolded Ruben, who gave me the evil eye.

"_What? He was probably attacking your mom! I'm giving him a arse whooping!" _Ruben screeched.

"Dude, It's ok! It's my Froakie, I got him from a friend!" I assured him. As soon as I said that, his eyes widened and he flew off of him and onto the ground in front of me.

"_Sorry about that. I was just being protective for your mother's sake" _he explained to me with a forgivable look in his eyes.

"It's okay, I understand." I forgave him. "But you should forgive Kuja when he wakes up" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"_Yeah yeah. I will"_ he spoke in annoyance. Like I always nag him like _I'm_ his mother.

I walked over to mom and shook her shoulder while I cradled Kuja in my other arm.

"Mom, are you ok?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey honey, yeah I'm okay! This cute little Froakie came flying from out of the trees and smacked right into me while I finished the practice run on the new track with Rylas! But this poor doll here took the brunt out of all of us!" Mom explained her situation as she picked up Kuja off of her and held him up. He had a big red lump on his head from his nasty ass landing. He wont be using Tackle soon...

"Yeah mom about that Froakie...I got him as a gift from my...new friends" I explained to her. She looked up at me with a questioning look.

"You own this Froakie? But how? The only person to know where to get a rare Pokemon is my old friend, Augustine." She asked me. Augustine? Who was that?

"Yeah I also got a Pokedex..." I trailed off, then held up the Kalos Pokedex to mom.

"And I got this to give to you" I held out the letter to mom. That's when I saw the name on the letter.

To Grace Stevens

From your old friend, Professor Augustine Sycamore

URGENT! READ ASAP!

…...Mom was best friends with Professor Sycamore?! I never knew that! Since when?

"I knew it! I absolutely knew it! Augustine, go figure it was you to give my son a Pokemon!" Mom laughed. But it quickly died down. I guess Mom doesn't mind that I caught my own Pokemon. But she'll definitely mind what Professor Sycamore wants with me...

"I know what he wants...he wants me to send you on a Pokemon Journey, right?" Mom said in a accusing tone with narrowed eyes on me.

"Mom...please let me go...I'm 17, and I'm nearly well old enough to take care of myself!" I pleaded to mom. I've always wanted to go on a journey, but mom never let me go, even when I was at the legal age of 10 to leave. She would always say "It's too dangerous". So I thought I would wait until I'm older, so I asked again when I was 14. She STILL didn't let me go. We got in a big nasty fight and she made sure I would never leave home by locking my bedroom, and nailing my window shut.

I wouldn't let her hold me back anymore, this is _my_ chance to do something in life.

"Mom...I'm not a kid anymore! I've always wanted to go on this journey! Please! Let me go!" I begged to her. She still had the defiant look on her face that screamed "NO!"

"Why won't you let me go?!" I cried out to her

"It's for your own good Xavier." Mom stated, still having a defiant look on her face.

"For mine? Or _yours_?" I shot back. Mom was silent. Not a word was spoken for what felt like hours.

"I'm not only doing this for my sake, but for Kuja's too." I spoke for Kuja. Mom was still silent.

"Otherwise, I'll be letting him down as his chosen trainer" I finished. Still silent. I couldn't stand in front of her anymore, it was just starting to piss me off. I walked away slowly into a different part of the forest to cool off, carrying Kuja in my arms as I left.

Grace was sadly staring at her own son as he made up his decision. She started to tear up, and silently cried into her hands.

"I have been protecting him far too long from the world haven't I Rylas? She cried. Rylas stomped up to her and licked her hand for comfort.

Ruben flew up to Grace and rubbed his tiny body against Grace's leg.

"Chhhiiiiirp! Chiiip!" He chirped

"Hello, would you be Xavier's mother?" a girl asked her. Grace looked up to see Amanda standing there with a small Pokemon holding a large red flower floating beside her.

Grace wiped the tear out of her puffy eyes and looked at Amanda.

"Y-yes. I'm Grace nice to meet you!" she introduced herself to Xavier's new friend.

"I'm Amanda, on of your neighbors!" Amanda introduced as well. She then saw how puffy Grace's eyes were.

"And this is Falia! My Flabebe!" Amanda introduced her miniscule Pokemon. That Pokemon then flew up to Grace's face.

"Flaaaaaalalala Flaaalallllaaa! Beeebe!" It squeaked while clinging to it's ocean blue flower for comfort. It then flew behind Amanda, wailing. Amanda laughed.

"She's a bit scared of anything big" Amanda laughed a bit more, then saw the depressed look on Grace.

"Are you okay Grace?" Amanda asked with worry. Grace just sadly stared at the grassy forest floor.

"Xavier just asked me if he could go on a journey...again. A-a-and I wouldn't let him...again...All because I've been selfishly overprotective of him...and now he's going anyways" She sobbed her explanation to Amanda.

Amanda understood her situation. Her parents wouldn't let her leave either. But after enough pleasing and begging, she would be allowed to go. Only if she could prove that she could look after herself, and go with a trusted friend.

"Well...from what you said, and based on his personality, Xavier will probably be very angry with you for a long time. Unless...you let him go on his journey." Amanda voiced her opinion on Grace's situation. Grace just nodded silently.

"Also, I would think "What would I do if I was Xavier, not allowed to go on his journey?" Amanda added. Grace, still silent, took everything in.

After deciding for a moment, she grabbed the letter and read the fine, cursive writing on the front of it. She finally decided to read the letter inside. She tore to top off and pulled out a brown piece of paper

_Dear Grace,_

_It's been years since we last spoke, and I am surprised you came back home to Kalos. You left to Kanto with your son, Xavier 14 years ago and I haven't seen you since. From what I have heard your marriage with Mike didn't work out well. Xavier must've taken the brunt of that._

_But enough of that. Your son is of age and he would probably wanted to have done this for a very long time, but I think he should go on a Pokemon Adventure. I know you've wanted to protect him for years because of that...incident he had as a child, but you're preventing him from really letting him live his life._

_So if you could, please let him become a Pokemon Trainer under my name and let him have his adventure through Kalos. This is my request that you owe me that you asked me to owe when I saved you 20 years ago._

_Please, for his sake, and for his Pokemon's sake as well._

_Yours truly, Augustine Sycamore._

Grace, with both Amanda's and Professor Sycamore's pleas, finally decided her decision.

She would do this as a favor for Augustine.

She would do it for Kuja the Froakie.

She would do this for Xavier.

She would let him go on his journey, for his sake.

Unknowingly, she set the gears of fate in motion.

The motion of good VS. evil.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnnnnd that's it! This chapter was a pain to write! Nearly 7000 words! But that's not gonna stop me from updating soon! Remember to review and ask questions about anything.**

**Trivia Time!**

**1. I have never actually played Final Fantasy IX I always loved the name Kuja so I named my Froakie Kuja and it really fits him!**

**2. My mom isn't really overprotective like that.**

**Until then, See ya!**


	3. Angry Birds: Pokemon Edition

**A/N: Krazy is back again! And with Chapter 3! I am soooooooooooooooooooooo very sorry I took so long! I was sick with bronchitis and every time I would try to work on this chapter, it would tire me out easily. Either that or I would be coughing up...you don't wanna know. But that's done and over with. I got Chapter 3 right here! But before we get to it, I'll do Q&A!**

**Luna-the-witch's Question:** Will you be doing this game style or Anime Style?

**My answer:** Mostly the game style. But there will be a bit of anime here and there!

**jayswing96's Question:** I wonder how N would react to Xavier, then?

**My answer:** He would probably try to be Xavier's best friend. I would love to imagine that!

**jayswing96's 2****nd**** question: **I wonder what the incident was?

**My answer: **That, you'll find out soon. ;D

**ExDraco's Question:**The talking to Pokemon gives me the question if Xavier moved to Viridian City when he moved to Kanto.

**My answer: Ex, you are on the money! Xavier is actually from Viridian City. You guess me too well. That's the third time you guessed me and got it right. Stop guessing or I'll stop saving your main characters in your fanfics! LOL XD**

**That's all for Q&A! Now, onto the story!**

"Normal Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

**As always, Me, Mom, and Amanda belong to nobody. But the Pokemon series is copyright to Nintendo and Gamefreak. Along with any other game references belonging to their respective owners.**

* * *

Pokemon X and Y: Adventure of Kalos

Chapter 3:

Angry Birds: Pokemon Edition

"GOD DAMMIT! I screamed my anger out at nothing. But I scared lots of Flying Type Pokemon from the tress with my frustrated scream. I still had a knocked out Kuja, with a big red lump on his head in my arms as I stomped off even further into the forest.

"Why the hell does mom always have to be so protective of me! I'm not 6 years old anymore! I'm 17! I can look after myself!" I vented more anger while kicking some dirt up into the air, spreading everywhere onto the ground.

I sat on the ground and tried to calm myself down. I'm 7 for Arceus' sake! I shouldn't be acting like that! But I can't help it though! This is the 12th time I've been forced to stay behind. I bet anybody would get as angry as I am now.

"It's official, I'm leaving, no matter what she'll say or do! " I vowed to the world around me. But first things first...Kuja still has that nasty ass lump on his head, and I need to lower the swelling down. A medicinal Berry should be able to cure most of the lump and the small scratches on his head.

"I wonder if there are any Oran Berries in this forest" I said to myself. "Or, if I'm lucky, a Sitrus Berry tree nearby" I also added. At first, the forest around me looked very complicated and messy, kind of like the Lost Woods from many Zelda games. But, after long hours of wandering, I found a single Oran Berry on the forest floor. My stomach grumbled at seeing the round, blue, speckled Berry.

"Shut up!" I told my stomach, which was foolish to say. "I can't eat this! My Pokemon always come first" I told myself in a chastising tone, to make me learn my lesson.

I opened Kuja's surprisingly big mouth to put the Oran Berry into. I noticed he didn't have any teeth, so he would need his huge piehole for swallowing foods he can't chew.

I dropped the Oran Berry in his mouth and held his head straight, to make his mouth swallow the berry without him choking on the berry. I could tell the berry was starting to take immediate effect, as his small peck scratches closed up and his swelling on his head shrunk down to a much smaller size.

His bright sunny eyes blinked open.

"Hey Kuja, how are you feeling?" I asked with worry over his condition. His eyes squinted in pain and he seethed through his mouth.

"_Like a...Boldore flattened...my hea-wait..." _he didn't finish his sentence, while having a webbed hand to his head. I frowned at his condition.

"_Meeting you...having the fun battle...wasn't a dream?...It was real?! _He realized. I would freak out too if a awesome person came into my life like that and change it up. I laughed at his realization.

"I'm okay" I assured my friend. "And yeah it was all real _Kuja_" I assured him with emphasis on his name. He gasped, with wide yellow eyes.

"_It was real! My new name, my battle, my new trainer!" _He happily screamed as he jumped and hugged my leg. But it was a for a moment, as he sore head started throbbing, because he let go and held his hand to his head.

"_Why is my head hurting so much?" _ he groaned in more pain. I picked him up and held him in my arms. He squirmed into a comfortable position.

"You jumped a bit _too_ high" Was all I said on the subject. I would let Kuja remember on his own. His eyes widened. He remembered how he got himself in his painful, present situation.

"_I remember! I was happy from the battle and I wanted to show you how high I could jump!" _ Kuja said to me, then seethed in pain again.

"Well, I'm proud to say you know Bounce, but with bad aim" I laughed to him. He started laughing with me.

"_Thank you...Xavier...right?" _He asked me. I nodded.

'Yep! Xavier's my name!" I assured him he nodded then groaned and held a hand to his still swollen forehead. I became worried now. I have to find another healing berry pronto. If there was an Oran Berry lying around here, and no Oran Berry trees nearby, it must've come from a nearby area. A Pokemon must've dropped it here when it came from the tree.

But then again It could've come from anywhere and was dropped here.

"Which way?" I wondered. I came from the entrance behind me, So it can't be that way. The only other options was straight ahead or a right turn. But I couldn't make a choice. Until Kuja started sniffing with his nose.

"_I smell something...sweet. It's coming from the right" _Kuja said to me. I took a deep whiff of the air. I could smell it too. I was coming from the right. The smell...It was berries. Not sure what kind but I've smelt this sweet smell before. I'm positive it's a sweet Berry .

"This might be a lead let's go this way!" I said to Kuja who weakly nodded while keeping his hand over his injury.

We walked quietly through the small passages in between the tall trees, following the sweet smell through the boughs of this Lost Woods rip-off of a forest. It even had a guide through it! Link had Saria's Song to guide him, And in another game a Skull Kid that wanted to "play" with him. While we have this drool worthy sweet smell coming from seemingly nowhere. It was coming from nowhere until we entered a large clearing.

In this clearing, the sky was still not visible, but for a good reason: I found a really big ass tree blocking the sky with it's insane branches extending out as far as who knows where. And scattered through it's large branches was yellow specks everywhere. We hit the jackpot. Those have to be Sitrus Berries! But how the _hell_ are we getting the Sitrus Berries from all the way down here?

"Well, this could be a problem" I muttered. Kuja looked up and saw my situation above me. His face paled with wide eyes.

"_Xavier...look...up" _He said slowly. I gave him a weird look.

"Yeah I know. A ton of Sitrus Berries. What about them?" I asked. He shook his head and pointed with his free hand.

"_Not the berries! S-scary birdie...BEHIND YOU!" _He screamed while pointing behind me with his other arm. I quickly turned my head to see something that would make me piss myself if I didn't go at home earlier.

"_DINNER!" _A ear piercing screech rattled my ears.

"_**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**_"

* * *

"I...I'll let him go on a journey" Grace finally changed her mind. Amanda clapped her hands together.

Chirrrrrrrrp! Chirp! Chichichi! Ruben tried to protest against Grace's new morals for Xavier, but it fell on Pokespeak-deaf ears.

"Great! Now, we just need to find-" Amanda was cut off by the loudest scream to rock the world.

"_**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!"**_

About every Pokemon in the forest took flight to somewhere far away."What was that?!" Amanda asked Grace, who was starting to pale.

"Xavier! That had to be Xavier! He ran off into the deeper forest! From the sounds of things, he's in trouble!" Grace said with worry. Amanda was really pale when she heard that.

"HE WENT INTO THE FOREST?!" Amanda screamed. Grace got onto Rylas and nodded her head, still having a look of extreme worry.

"Explain to me on the way. Hop on!" Grace said quickly. Amanda ran and jumped onto Rylas' backside and wrapped her arms around Grace's waist. Rosa squeaked and flew into her Pokeball on Amanda's belt. Ruben took flight to try to find Xavier.

"Ruben, try to find Xavier, Then come back to us. The forest isn't too big. You should be able to see us" Grace asked him, who nodded and flew off with a coo.

"Let's go Rylas!" Grace ordered him, who roared, then took off charging into the forest.

They went charging through twisted paths and through the same thick boughs Xavier gotten lost in earlier. They were lost, very lost.

"Which way?" Grace asked Amanda. Amanda wasn't sure either. She had gotten lost in the forest before, and escaped the horror Xavier had rediscovered with Kuja. So she was as lost as Grace was.

That was until Rylas smelt the air and picked up on a scent trail.

"Rylas, you picked up on something?" Grace asked her best friend with hope it was Xavier's smell.

Rylas started drooling and followed the smell in the air. Grace had hoped he was picking up on Xavier.

"Amanda. Tell me, what's so dangerous about the forest?" Grace asked, now curious. Curious to why they haven't come across anything dangerous yet

"The thing about that forest, is the giant Sitrus Tree in the center has a very murderous Pokemon." Amanda explained to Grace who turned to look at Amanda for more info.

"The Pokemon eats any travelers who came across it's tree it would eat alive. Because of that, it became a restricted area years ago. But obviously, it was forgotten by the public" Amanda continued. Grace became really worried now.

"What Pokemon?" She asked with even more worry. Amanda looked ahead and saw a frightening scene. She blanched and pointed with a finger.

"That disgusting thing!" She screamed. Grace looked ahead to see her son, carrying his injured starter in his arms, running from the most evil looking Pokemon known to man. Along with a army of twisted children ready to serve their hungry parent.

"HOLY SHIT! RUN!" I screamed for me and Kuja's life as we ran from where we came. I heard more screeches behind me, then a hoard of hungry screeches.

"_KILL IT MY CHILDREN, KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT! EAT THE FRESH MEAT!" _Our assailant screeched out an order. The others cawed in excitement. I ran harder this time, still keeping Kuja wrapped up in my arms. I turned my head to see if I was still being tailed. I was still, but by the Pokemon I least wanted to ever meet on my journey.

It was black vulture Pokemon with bones forming some protection around its black feathered waist, a wrinkly pink neck, sharp evil eyes, a bone holding a tuft of feathers together on its head. It was a Mandibuzz, a Dark/Flying Type infamous for killing any form of fresh meat and picking it off until the bone is left, which is then used as decoration. Effed up bitches aren't they? Killer bird women. Makes me wonder who the father was to breed with that demonic broad with wings. Because Mandibuzz, and their Vullaby children are female only.

"_Xavier...I don't think you can last much longer..." _Kuja warned me. I defiantly shook my head.

"No! I won't ever give up on you! _Never_!" I screamed and ran harder. But I knew he was right. My lungs were on fire and I don't think I could run much longer. But I couldn't give up on Kuja! I have faith in him as my Pokemon, but does he have faith in me?

"Kuja, do you believe I can escape?" I panted out as I ran around a small corner in this stupid forest. Kuja looked up at me and stared, as if he was in deep thought. I didn't have anymore breath and I was starting to slow down in a small clearing and I finally collapsed onto the ground, Kuja tumbling out of my arms and across the grass.

I turned around to see the Mandibuzz and it's children starting to home in on us with hunger burning in it's eyes.

"_There it is! It has given up! Rip it to bare bone, my children!" _The demented Mandibuzz mother screeched it

I think this is the end for me.

I'll never go on my journey.

I'll never battle at the Pokemon League.

I give up.

I may die In a moment, but I can make sure Kuja won't.

"Kuja, run!" I ordered him. He looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head.

"_No! Not without you!" _He said defiantly, then got angry ran over to me and started shaking me.

"_There was one thing you taught me when you chose me was to never give up on life!" _He yelled to me. I just stared at him. He got even more frustrated.

"_I will never _ever_ give up on you, even if it kills me!" _He declared and stood in front of the Bone Vulture swarm, posed and ready to attack even though the consequences will be bad.

Kuja inhaled, then breathed out a cloud of blue bubbles at the swarm of hungry vultures. I heard screeches, then some Vullaby dropping out of the sky like flies. But they weren't down for long. They just pissed, then took flight into the air again with the rest of it's relatives. Kuja just kept breathing out bubbles in hopes of taking out all the Bone Vultures. But it was pointless. They got up, barely scratched, then took flight again, then sneered at Kuja. Kuja finally stopped and took deep breaths.

"_Never...I'll...never...give up...Even if it kills me...I'LL _NEVER_ LEAVE XAVIER!" _Kuja screamed in the faces of death. He then charged at the Bone Vulture flock, who cawed in delight, then dived at Kuja. Time started to slow all around me.

Kuja was sacrificing himself for me.

And I'm selfishly giving up on him.

How despicable can I get?

I won't give up...

I'll never give up on Kuja...

I'll never give up on my friend...

I won't give up.

I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!

I stood up, and ran in front of Kuja and the flock.

"I'll never give up..." I said quietly as I felt energy surge through me.

"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" I screamed, then everything became bright all around me. I heard caws and screeches of distress and pain. But I heard two other things too. Pain was wracked all over my body.

"XAVIER!"

"_XAVIER!"_

Then I blacked out.

* * *

…...

…...

…...

…...

_...er..._

…...

…...

_Xa..._

…...

_Xav..._

…_..vier_

…...

…...

_Xavier.._

…...

_Xavier!_

I opened my eyes to see I was in a familiar black void with darkness everywhere around me. Along with familiar heavy breathing and bright blue eyes. I shuddered. It was my dream buddy from this morning.

"I-its you again..." I stuttered. It just responded with heavy breathing.

"w-w-who are you?" I asked it. It silently stared at me more.

"_...I...am..." _It croaked out slowly. I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head.

"Who are you?" I demanded. It stared at me for a moment then started to breathe more.

"_...No, it...is not...the will...of... The Original One...for you...to know...who...I..am" _It spoke slowly. I stared at it. The Original One? Who is The Original One?

"_But...I...must tell...you now...The choice...of going on...a journey...sets the...gears...of fate...in motion..."_

"Gears of fate? What is going to happen?" I asked him. I knew what he meant by gears of fate. By going on a Pokemon Journey, something very big will happen. And I'm involved somehow.

"_Xavier...you...will...soon see...you have...powers...beyond...a...normal..human" _It croaked out in it's deep voice.

"Powers? What do you exactly mean?" I asked it. Once again, silence. It didn't answer for a while. It sat and heavily breathed. It almost seemed as if It was contemplating on it's answer for me. I was starting to get impatient. I was about to ask it again. But it finally responded.

"_...you...will learn...in due...time..." _It finally answered. Due time?

"What? Why can't you tell me?" I started to get impatient. Silence.

"Tell me!" I demanded. This was starting to piss me off.

"_...my time is...nearly up...But before I leave...I have...one last thing..." _It droned out slowly. I rolled my eyes, getting a bit exasperated with my creepy Slowpoke friend here.

"what is it?" I said impatiently.

"_always...have faith...in you're...friends..."_ It advised me. I took that in. I always had faith in my friends. I believed Kuja could win the fight with Fennekin and Shauna. He did do it! How could I lose faith in my friends?

I gaped in disbelief at it. It shook it's head slowly.

_'Your actions...belie your...beliefs..."_ It said in a scolding tone, like I did something wrong. Seriously? I didn't abandon Kuja back there! It's accusing me of abandoning Kuja when he needed me!

"WHAT!? I DIDN'T-" I screamed in anger. But I couldn't finish. It started talking again.

"_...Always...ALWAYS...have faith in your friends...like you did...with..." _It trailed off.

…...

"Who? Who did I also have faith in?"

…...

…...

…...

…...

"WHO?!" I yelled.

"_...m-"_

He then disappeared. I was left standing alone in the darkness for a few seconds, then...nothing.

…...

…...

…...

* * *

_I remember those days..._

...

_Back then, I was adventurous. Even just playing around with my sibling would be an adventure of it's own..._

_We would argue, small bickers and banters just to show who was the more mature sibling of the two of us..._

_Heh, usually it would be my older sibling who would act mature, but more often than not, was more immature than me._

_Now she's all grown up, and left the nest into the open world. I got jealous of her. Too jealous._

_She would always do everything flawlessly. Whether it be a puzzle challenge, school, or just life._

_I would always mess up. I would screw up school tests, constantly trip or hurt myself by accident, and always be a clumsy oaf who couldn't be good at nothing. A jack of all loser trades._

_I couldn't help but hate how she was little miss perfect. _

_I wish I could have never wished for her to leave home and never come back._

_Because it came true..._

…...

…...

…...

* * *

My eyes snapped open. Then I closed my eyes. They were wracked with pain. The room was too bright for them. I squinted my eyes open slowly. And I saw three lights above my head and a white tile ceiling. I heard a beeping noise happening over and over again every second. It was annoying to me. But it was also familiar. I looked forward and I took a good look around the room I was in.

I was in a small bedroom, with white bland walls and open curtain windows with a nice view of some hills outside. A closed door to my right, a small door and a closet beside the closed door. I was lying in a normal bed with bland white sheets covering me. The bed was supported behind its from half, keeping me sitting up in a good angle. A heart rate monitor was beside my bed, and a cord attached to a small clamp clamping on my middle finger. I realized I was in a hospital.

On the chairs by the window was my mom asleep, waiting for me to wake up and Kuja sleeping in the other chair, with a bandage across his forehead. Why would he have a bandage on his forehead...?

OH. I remember.

Another stupid fight with mom. Getting lost in a forest. Finding Kuja berries. Getting mobbed by stupid bitchy vultures. Nearly dieing. Then...nothing. Then another dream with Mr. Blue Eyes.

My head was starting to throb in pain from all the thinking I did. I groaned and put my free hand to my head.

I tried to move myself into a more comfortable position. Only to feel pain all over. I checked my arms to see some bandages all over it and some smelly ointment. I moved my legs too. Just to feel more pain all over my left leg.

"Ouch! Dammit that hurt!" I groaned. My grunt of pain woke Kuja up. His bright golden eyes blinked and he rubbed them with his hands. He looked at me groggily, not realizing I'm awake since our shit kicking from the Bone Vultures.

"_Xavier?" _He mumbled. I nodded and gave a smile. His face slowly grew into a grin.

"Hey Kuja-GAH!" I was greeted by a flying blue frog tackling me and hugging me and crying out a river of tears.

"_WAAAAAAAH! I t-t-thought you would *sniff* never get up!" _Kuja wailed into my hospital gown (I hate these things!) I hugged him in my arms and I petted the back of his head to calm him down.

"It's alright Kuja, It's alright..." I soothed him. The sniffling and the hiccups from Kuja gradually came to small sniffles from Kuja's nose. From all the Froakie's crying, it woke up mom.

Mom started blinking the sleep out of her eyes, then started blinking tears when she saw me.

"Xavier!" She cried and pulled my into a hug. Kuja jumped over to the end of my bed while I hugged mom back. Mom broke away from me and narrowed her eyes.

"Xavier! Don't you dare ever scare me like that again!" She scolded me. I lowered my head. I never liked scaring mom. I hated doing it.

"I'm sorry mom...I was only trying to help Kuja..." I apologized to mom, who was silent.

"Umm...mom?" I asked again. She was still quiet until she looked at me and smiled.

"That was very responsible of you! I'm sorry I got upset a moment ago." Mom said and ruffled my hair up. I started laughing.

"Thanks mom!" I said with a grin. Praise was something I would never usually get, So whenever I get praise, I revel in it as long as possible.

Then, the door opened up and a stereotypical doctor and a big pink rabbit Pokemon with a cottontail and curly hair from its ears and big blue eyes.

"Ah, Xavier is awake! Good! May I do a check up on him Ms. Stevens?" The doctor requested Mom.

"Sure!" Mom allowed, then stepped aside for the doctor to come through. The Doctor adjusted his glasses and pulled a clipboard off the wall and brandished a pen from his chest pocket.

"Okay Xavier, Do you remember what exactly happened 7 days ago?" He asked me in a "no biggie" sort of tone...WHAT?!

"7 DAYS!? A WEEK?! HOLY CRAP! I WAS OUT THAT LONG!?" I screamed in disbelief. Mom made a shushing gesture, Kuja nodded and nearly wanted to break into tears again, while the doctor gave me a "no big deal" look.

"Quiet down and answer my question: Do you remember what happened 7 days ago?" The doctor asked impatiently.

Impatient asshole.

Screw you too.

Sigh...alright.

"Okay...I remember it started when Kuja accidentally pulled off a Bounce attack and crash landed into Mom. Kuja didn't look good after he crashed into Mom, Me and Mom got int, I found that Tree full of Sitrus Berries and those overly famished Vullaby and its Mandibuzz mother declared us dinner and chased after us. We were cornered...I don't really remember what happened after that" I explained to the Doctor, who nodded in understanding. Kuja nodded his head as well. Then Kuja and and the doctor paused.

"You are lucky to survive. Mandibuzz are natural carnivores along with its previous evolution Vullaby" The doctor explained to me.

"You don't remember how you survived the Mandibuzz and its children?" Th doctor asked me. Shit, I _just_ said that. YES, I don't remember. I nodded my head.

"Honey...do you remember _how_ you defended Kuja?" Mom asked me, uncertain. I thought back. What exactly happened...?

_Flashback_

"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" I screamed, then everything became bright all around me. I heard caws and screeches of distress and pain. But I heard two other things too. Pain was wracked all over my body.

"XAVIER!"

"_XAVIER!"_

_End Flashback_

"I...remember everything going all bright...I heard the Bone Vultures screech...and two people calling my name...that's about it" I explained to the best of my memory. The doctor nodded and jotted information down. He then flipped a few pages on the clip board. And read to me what it said.

"Well, according to the report given from a girl named Amanda, she reported to you giving off a bright flash and according to this...you...summoned a Draco Meteor shower...which mortally injured the Bone Vultures" He explained with disbeli-what...I used a Draco Meteor...A Pokemon move...a powerful Dragon Type move...HOW THE HELL? I can't blame the doctor...I don't believe it...I agree with him...this is impossible, even for my standards.

"...Come again?" I asked quietly. The doctor sighed and looked at me with his impatient asshole face again.

"You used Draco Meteor to stop the Bone vultures, according to what your friend Amanda says" The asshole Doctor retold me. I looked at Kuja to see his response. He nodded with a excited grin.

"_Yeah! When you jumped in front of me you were like "SHOOOM!" and then it was like "BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!" and the angry birds were like "SKRAWWWWK!" and then, and then, and then, and then-"_ Kuja rambled and made hand gestures to show what I did. I laughed at his spunk and covered his mouth to slow down his excitement.

"Okay, okay! I understand Kuja. Calm down bud" I shushed him and he blushed from embarrassment and stopped talking and relaxed beside me.

"But...seriously? A Draco Meteor? How...?" I asked. Kuja shook his head. The Doctor shrugged. Mom looked down and had, for a split second, realized something then looked up like she didn't know what this weird phenomenon .

Mom knows something about this. I know it. But getting secrets out of her is like prying open a unopenable container. She keeps a code of silence with secrets. I won't be getting anything soon, I can guarantee that.

Just then, the door opened, and Amanda came flying in with a small white pixie creature holding a blue flower like it is it's greatest treasure. Amanda was breathless, meaning she probably just got the call that I was awake and run over here to see me.

"Xav! You're awake! It's been a week, how are you doing?" Amanda asked me, concerned. I waved to her and Kuja waved to the small Pokemon, who squeak and hid behind Amanda's shoulder.

"I'm still a bit sore in some spots and I stink like wet Furfrou, but other than that, I'm pretty good." I told her my current status. I saw the small pixie Pokemon peek out at us from behind Amanda.

"Who's you're Pokemon?" I asked Amanda. I never saw her with this Pokemon before.

"This is Falia. She's my little Flabebe! She's a bit shy with things bigger than her." Amanda introduced. Falia was shaking like a leaf (which she's the size of) when she saw me. Amanda cupped her hands around her small body.

"Go ahead! Don't be shy, Xav's a cool person!" Amanda insisted to her small friend and uncupped her hands in front of me, revealing the small fairy-like Pokemon in front of me. She jumped in fright then started squeaking away words faster than an auctioneer.

"_Omygeezomygeezhe'ssooooscarygoawaygoawaydon'thurtmepleasepleasepleasedonthurtme" _Falia said so fast it was making me dizzy she then flew away into her Pokeball with her long ears. Amanda sighed and shook her head.

"If only she was more like Clover..." She mused. Then she looked over to me.

"I guess you're injuries were a bit more nasty then I thought. When you called those Draco Meteors and you toasted those vultures, one of those meteors _might_ have hit you..." Amanda confessed to me. I stared at my blanket covered leg, which hurt like a son of a bitch when I moved it...

"Xavier, please don't take you're blanket off..."

!

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY LEG! ARCEUS! ITS FRIGGING BANDAGED MORE THAN A MUMMY! HOLY HELL!" I screamed and accidentally moved so much my leg fell and hit the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed in pain.

"Nurse! We need backup!" The Doctor called.

"Audino, use Heal Pulse on his leg and shut this kid up!" The crab apple doctor ordered.

"_Right away sir!"_ The Audino held it's hands together and formed a rose ball of energy, which fired into a wave of pink rings at my throbbing leg. As soon as the wave of positive energy contacted my leg, my leg glowed and sparkled with soothing light and the pain was ebbing away to nothing.

"Haaaah...haaaah...thank...you" I slowly breathed out. A nurse came running into the room.

"Is everything alright Doctor?" She asked bitchy Doctor.

"The boy here accidentally moved his leg. Which had hit the floor from all his infernal squirming" The Dipshit explained to the nurse. The nurse walked over to my leg.

"Okay Xavier we are going to move you're leg onto the bed again, so keep calm..."

No...nononononononononononononoNONONONONONONONO!

THUMP!

"**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"**

* * *

So yeah I stayed at the Hospital of Grumpy Dickheads in Santalune City for about 1 week, until I was transported home and I had to stay off my left foot for about 2 more weeks. Until then, I was cooped up in my bedroom with Kuja being my company while mom would bring me supper in my room.

"Honey! I cooked you you're favorite meal!" Mom said as she came up the stairs holding a plate of spaghetti in her hands. I was playing on Banjo Kazooie again on my Nintendo 64 while Kuja watched me play with awe like it was a amazing movie. But then again, Banjo Kazooie and it's sequel are one of the best games ever created, so I can't blame him for being awed by it. I was too when I played it for the first time.

I paused the game and accepted the plate from mom. I loved spaghetti! It's an all time favorite of mine!

"Thanks mom! I love this! Its delicious!" I thanked gratefully and wrapped my fork around a huge strand of spaghetti. Mom smiled.

"You're welcome honey. What'cha playing today honey?" she asked me, seeing the pause screen with all of the stuff I collected from Freezezy Peak so far.

"I'm playing Banjo Kazooie again mom" I told her. She laughed.

"I remember when you started playing that when you were six! You still play it?" Mom asked. HEY! Mom come on! That's offensive for this game!

"Yeah I still play it. It's a adventure from my childhood, you know" I answered. She nodded in understanding. Kuja was taking in the delicious smell of Spaghetti. He broke into a grin.

"_What _is_ that?" _Kuja asked, mesmerized by the smell. I laughed and held out some spaghetti over to him on my fork.

"It's Spaghetti. Try some!" I offered to him. He pulled the wrapped up ball of noodles of the fork and popped it into his mouth. He was savoring it's epic taste. He froze.

"_It's...so...DELICIOUS! You gotta share some more with me!" _he asked me, nearly begging. Seeing this was heartwarming. I couldn't deny his request.

"Hey mom, Kuja would like some spaghetti too. Did you cook up a extra batch? Because Kuja would like some, so...could you give him the second batch?" I asked mom. She gave me her heartwarming smile.

"Sure Kuja! I'll be right back you two" She then walked downstairs to get Kuja's spaghetti batch. Kuja then looked over to me.

"_How come your parent is so nice?"_ He asked me. I arched my eyebrows.

"What do you mean? They are supposed to be nice!" I stated the obvious to him. He stared at me more.

"_As soon as I was old enough, I got sent away by my parents. __I was just dumped into the wild and they said: Good luck. You're gonna need it.__"_ He told me like it wasn't such a bad thing. My shoulders dropped and I gave a "WTF seriously" look.

"That's horrible! What kind of parents would do that to their child?" I said sadly to him. He just shrugged.

"_It's normal for us Pokemon. When we become of age where we know how to live and survive without our parents, they just drop us off the cliff and into the wild"_ Kuja ran down how parent Pokemon "care" for their children. I just shook my head in disbelief. Mom came back up the stairs with a small bowl full of spaghetti, steaming and wafting it's tasty flavor in the air.

"Here you go Kuja, some spaghetti, just the way you ordered." She said with her heartwarming smile. Kuja gasped and dug right into the bowl. Me and mom started laughing our asses off at this adorable spectacle.

After we calmed down, mom sat on the end of my bed and started to take off my foot cast to let my foot air out.

"So honey...I was thinking about something..." Mom struck up a conversation as she unwrapped and took off my cast.

"What is it mom?" I answered. Kuja was still stuffed into his bowl of noodles.

"Well...I think you should go on you're journey" Mom said. For the first time in years, my mind froze.

What...what did...she say...?

I _should_ go?

No way.

Hell froze over.

She must have said _shouldn't_ go.

"...Pardon...?" I said.

"I think I have held onto you for far too long. You aren't a child anymore, I have been a burden for you for years. I am really sorry for that. I think it's time you go on your journey" Mom explained to me. My mind track was frozen more than hell that just froze over. That's saying something.

"You're...letting...me go...?" I asked with a grin forming slowly on my face. Mom nodded slowly.

"Of course! But we are gonna need to prepare you for it. Get you the equipment, teach you how to cook for kinds of of foods, and how to survive out in the wilderness. This is going to take time too" Mom explained her plan to helping me get on my journey successfully.

"YES! Mom Thank you! Thankyouthankyou soooooooo much!" I sat up and hugged mom, who hugged me back.

" I love you mom" I said to her

"I love you too" She responded by hugging me harder.

"...Did I miss something?" Kuja asked. I forgot he was here. I turned around to see he made a mess of noodles on my bed and had some wrapped all over him. I stifled a laugh while mom started giggling. Then I burst out laughing finally. Mom did too. Kuja saw what was happening and started laughing at himself too.

* * *

**Okay People imma finished! I will update soon THIS time! Once again, I am sorry for making everyone wait soooo damn long!**

**Anyhoo, I'm outta here!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
